Never Thought This Would Happen
by Dempeolove17
Summary: Meredith Grey is a senior in high school. She has a wonderful group of friends and a boyfriend who loves her. Derek Shepherd is a high school Anatomy teacher and has a beautiful girlfriend. What's the relation between the two? Read "Never Thought This Would Happen" to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This story is a Merder story. I have wanted to write this story for awhile so let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story. These characters are all owned by Shonda Rhimes.

*Beep Beep Beep*

It's the first day of my senior year of high school. My junior year was the year my life changed forever. I never in a million years thought that I would be dating one of my teachers. We have been keeping it a secret for quite awhile now, but my person Cristina Yang knows about it. We are waiting to tell more people once I'm graduated even though I'm 18 and it is legal. It has been hard keeping it a secret, but I know this year will fly by and we can live without hiding our love for each other.

I get ready for school. I put on a loose black v neck shirt with Jean shorts and white converse. I grab my backpack and head downstairs. I'm not surprise when I find and another empty house and a note from my mother saying she got called into work and won't be back until the following night. I quickly grab a slice of pizza from the fridge and eat before heading out to my car for school.

I arrive at school and spot Cristina by her car talking to Alex.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Mer. Ready For our senior year?" Cristina says.

"I can't wait for it to be finished. I just want to live my life." I say almost forgetting Alex was there too.

"I'm going to go find Izzie. See ya guys later." Alex says heading off to find Izzie.

"Mer did you forget that I'm the only one who knows about you and mcdreamy?"

"Yeah sorry I just want this year to be over so we can live our lives together without hiding anymore."

"Well I just saw him walk into school, so you should go see him before school starts."

"Yeah I'll see you later."

I walk into school and head to the anatomy room. I walk in and spot Derek writing on the marker board. I lock the door and head over to him.

"Hey babe." I say startling him.

"Oh hey you! I didn't hear you come in." He says giving me a kiss.

"Sorry to startle you. I just wanted to see you before school."

"Well I'm glad to see you. Ready for this school year?"

"Just want it to be all over with. I don't want to hide anymore."

"I know by fast this school year will go by fast, and before you know it we will be together forever."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too. I have a few minutes do you want to..."

"Do I ever say no?"

At that moment he picks me up and sits me on his desk. We start making out. That is all the farther we get. We never have sex at school only because I'm the kind of girl who doesn't like to keep quiet during sex and the last thing we need is getting caught.

"I love you and I will see you later." He says pulling away.

"I love you too and my mom won't be home until tomorrow night so you can come over."

"Ok I will text you later. Have a good day."

"You too." I say walking out into the hall.

A/N I know short chapter. I promise they will be longer. I wanted to see if you guys all liked this before I do more. So let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

After school I get home and head upstairs to do homework. I know that if Derek comes over tonight I need to do homework because I want to go to medical school so I need to keep my gpa up.

I'm just finishing my calculus when my phone goes off with a text from Derek.

D: Hey can I come over?

M: Yeah but I need to do my anatomy homework still.

D: Well maybe I will help you.

M: How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want your help unless I really need it.

D: I know I was just kidding. I will come over and make you dinner.

M: Ok see you in a few. Love ya.

D: Ok love ya too.

Later that night after finishing anatomy and eating dinner we decide to watch a movie. I swear every time we need to pick a movie we get into a fight. But don't worry it is a loving fight. We end up watching Gone Girl. (A/N I know it is still in theaters)

"Babe?" I say.

"Hmm..."

"Only ten more months."

"What do you mean?"

"Of us having to hide out at each other's houses. Once I graduate we can finally have a public relationship."

"Yeah but what happens when you go to college?"

"We can always have a long distance relationship."

"But most of the time that never works. I want us to move in together start a life. I'm ready to settle down."

"Well you could always move to whatever city I go to college too."

"Yeah but I don't want to teach all my life. I really want to become a doctor. I had to put my dreams on hold because I couldn't afford to go to med school and now I can. I didn't want to tell you this yet but I got accepted into med school in NYU."

"When where you going to tell me?" I say removing myself from his arms.

"Not until you decided where you were going to college. I didn't want you to decide just because I'm going there."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I wanted to go to NYU. I want to stay on the east coast but out of Boston. I hate it here."

"Wait you are telling me you were looking at NYU?"

"Yeah it is a great school and I can go right into med school after I graduate."

"Well have you thought about visiting it to be sure?"

"I do want to, but knowing my mom she won't want to take off work so I don't know how I will go to visit it."

"Well do you want me to take you? We could make it a weekend of it."

"Won't that be suspicious both of us going to NYU?"

"No I will just say I'm going to visit family. So what do you say, is it a yes"

"Yes of course!"

A/N I know I promised longer chapters and I promise there will be and I already have more chapters written because this story has been cross posted.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Here is the next chapter. This chapter has mature scenes in it so don't say I didn't warn you if you don't like it. And don't worry there will be another chapter with their NYC trip.

Today Derek and I are leaving for New York. I can't believe we got this trip all planned without getting anyone suspicious. The hardest part was convincing my mom. But after I told her that a teacher was taking a group of us to see the college she agreed. I found out anyway that she was going to be working all weekend so she wouldn't be home anyway. I can't wait to get away from here for a weekend. We actually get to do things we haven't gotten to do in Boston. We can go out for dinner, see a movie, and we can even see landmarks in nyc.

*knock knock*

I open the door to reveal Derek.

"Hey beautiful! Ready to go?"

"Of course!" I say grabbing my bag.

We walk out to his car and put my bag into the back. I get into the passenger's side while he gets into the driver's side. He grabs my hand and we head off for our journey to nyc.

We finally arrive to our hotel. He definitely splurged on this hotel room.

"Derek seriously how much did this cost?"

"Don't worry about it. We never get to go out in public together so I wanted to make this trip extra special."

"Well thank you. Do you want to go get some dinner?"

"Sounds good."

We head to a little pizzeria. I have always loved pizza, but New York pizza is the best. Nothing can match how awesome it is. After we grab some slices we head to Central Park and walk around.

"It is such a beautiful night." I say as Derek wraps his arm around me and I lean into him.

"There is no one I would rather be with to enjoy it."

I then tilt my head towards him and kiss him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We are now back at the hotel. I loved being able to stroll around with Derek and not being locked up in one of our houses. We decide to put in movie before going to sleep. We are laying in our bed in the hotel room. We are watching The Fault in Our Stars. I'm trying to pay attention to the movie. I really love this movie, but I really want to make love to the guy next to me.

I turn my head towards him and start kissing him. I move to sit in his lap and straddle him. His arms move and grab my butt. Are rungs are lashing out together. He moves away from my mouth and starts kissing me down towards my neck. His fingers grab the hem of my t shirt and he lifts it over my head and then moves back to his attack on my lips. His fingered then move down to the clasp of my bra. He unhooks it and starts attacking my breast. He nips and pulls my left nipple and does the same with my left, but only with his fingers.

"You...have...to many...clothes on." I say.

He then breaks away to pull his shirt off. I goes down to untie his pajama pants but I stop him.

"Let me."

I then kneel in front of him and untie his pajama pants. I take them off in one swift move along with his boxers. His member springs out and stands out proudly in front of me. I take my hand and stroke his member. I lick the precum off the tip before taking him all into my mouth.

"Ooo fuck yes baby."

I speed up and right before he climaxes he pulls away.

"I want to cum inside you."

He then removes my pajamas pants and panties off in one swift move before flipping us over so that he is on top. Our eyes meet as he enters me.

"Mmm fuck Der. Harder!"

"Ooo baby I'm about to cum!"

Derek then speeds up and two minutes later we climax together.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Warning this chapter is rated mature ?

The following morning we get up to get ready to go to NYU. He has told me all morning how much I will love it there. We head over to NYU and check in with the visitors center. We are getting our own private tour, but what we don't know is that the tour guide just happens to be Derek's sister Amelia.

"Derek? What are you doing here?"

"Amy well what a surprise. I came with one of my students who really wants to come her, and needed someone to come with her. Amy this is Meredith and Mer this is Amelia my sister."

"Nice to meet you. Just so you know he's the only one who gets to call me Amy." she says shaking my hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Amelia."

"Well should we get started?"

Derek and I look at each other and nod our heads. Amelia gives us a tour around campus showing us the classrooms, student union, dorms, and various other things.

"Now Meredith, do you plan on living on or off campus?"

"Well um uh well my boyfriend is actually moving here with me and we are going to get an apartment together. He is actually going to be in med school next year."

"Well isn't that nice." She says eyeing Derek suspiciously.

Derek's POV

Mer heads to the bathroom while we are eating lunch in the union with Amy.

"So Derek, when were you going to tell me you were dating a high school student, none the less one of your students."

"Ok before you judge Mer has been of legal age since we have had a relationship. She is everything to me. Just like they say age is just a number. I don't care her she is in high school because honestly once she is out of high school no one is going to care that she is dating someone six years older than her because they don't think that is weird. Look at mom and dad are eight years apart in no one is judging them."

"Yeah but a teacher dating one of his students isn't exactly legal."

"We know if we are careful about it. We truly love each other and to be honest she is the one so you can judge me however you want, but frankly I don't give a damn what anyone thinks."

"Well I'm just happy that you are happy, but you should too mom."

"I know I am just waiting for Mer to be more comfortable knowing my family knows so maybe you could help me and maybe become a friend to her."

"I'm only doing this because she makes you happy and I can tell you both love each other. And by the way congrats on getting accepted into med school."

"Thanks, okay here comes Mer. I'm going to go to the bathroom, talk to her please."

"Of course."

Mer's POV

Later that night we are back at the hotel. Derek is grading some papers while I'm doing my homework. Let's just say I was a little nervous about one of the Derek sisters knowing about us but after our talk in the union we will become good friends.

"Mer?"

"Hmm..."

"How did you like NYU?"

"I looked and I can't wait for both of us to be going there so we can start our life together, and not worrying about what people might say."

"Good. So did you have a good talk with Amy today?"

"Yes I did and thanks for asking her to. I think I really needed someone else to tell me that it's okay for family to know, and I will tell you that you can tell your mom and sisters about us."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"God I love you." He says moving over closer to me and kissing me.

The next thing I know im straddling him and we are removing each other's shirts. He lets out a moan as I grind on his member.

"Mmm I need you." He says.

I then remove myself off his lap and start removing his jeans. Once I remove them and his boxers I'm already giving him special attention. I suck on the head and slowly begin taking more and more of him each time. It doesn't take long before I have his full member down my throat. As I pull back I lightly graze my teeth on his member as I go up. I them slam back down and take him in fast strokes.

"Mmm baby I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me."

Ten seconds later I have cum all of my face and in my mouth. He tastes so good. I will never get tired of the taste of him.

"Mmm babe I want you inside me fucking me so hard." I say.

His eyes fill with lust as he takes me and flips me over before removing the rest of my clothes. Two seconds later he enters me in one swift fast movement and fucks me like there is no tomorrow.

A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will be one more NYC chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

I can't help but feel nervous as we drive to Derek's mother's house. Last night he called his mom and told her about us. She immediately wanted to meet me. So after a lengthy discussion I decided that I would meet his mom. But right now in the car I'm starting to regret my decision.

That is until I feel a hand reach over to grab my hand and a thumb rubbing my hand reassuringly.

"Mer it's going to be ok. She maybe mad at first but she will love you."

"I just don't want her to hate me. I mean I'm a senior in high school dating her teacher who just happens to be her son. I wouldn't be surprised if she hates me."

"But that's the thing she won't. She will see how much we love each other and she will be happy for me and she will love you."

"I just hope you're right."

"Trust me she will love you because I love you."

We pull up to this beautiful older home with beautiful landscaping.

"Wow is this where you grew up?"

"Yep well after my dad died. My mom wanted to be closer to the city and we needed a bigger home with so many kids. This was my grandparents' home. My grandpa died five years before my dad and then five months after my dad died my grandma was moved to a nursing home so we moved here. I think it help my mom move on being in a different home."

"I'm sorry about your dad."

"Well it was years ago. I wish he was still here but I know he is watching over us."

"I think I'm ready to meet your mom."

"Ok let's go."

We walk up the front steps hand in hand and Derek rings the doorbell. A women with grey hair opens the door and smiles brightly.

"Derek dear it is so great to see you." Giving him a hug. "And this must be Meredith. It is so wonderful to meet you." She says before pulling me into a hug as well.

"Come in come in I have lunch in the oven and I want to learn everything about the girl who has stolen my son's heart."

We walk through the hallway into the kitchen. There are pictures all over the walls. There is even one of Derek from his high school years. He is in a band uniform and has braces and an Afro. I can't help but laugh as I walk into the kitchen.

"So lunch will be out in twenty minutes. Can I get you both anything to drink?"

"Coffee would be nice. Thank you." I say.

"So tell me how did you two meet?"

"Umm mom before you freak out I want you to know that I truly love Meredith and I don't care about the age difference. Meredith is one of my students. We met at the end of her junior year but didn't start dating until she was 18."

"YOU WHAT?! You mean to tell me my son is dating one of his students. How could you be so stupid? Do you know how much trouble you could get into?"

"Mom I know..."

He stops talking as I run out of the room. I knew his mom was going to hate me. I knew this was a bad idea. I just need to get away. I run upstairs and open up the nearest door and quickly walk in. I don't realize it until I'm laying in the bed crying that this is Derek's bedroom. I look over at the bedside table where a picture of him and his dad. He looks so much like his dad. The smile on his face is the same smile he gives me every time he looks at me. I know he loves me and I love him, but I wanted his mom to love me too. I wanted to finally have that mother that I have been wanting since I was a kid. I just wish it was with Derek's mom.

A/N Ok I know I said there would be one more chapter but I decided to break this chapter into two.


	6. Chapter 6

The silence in the room breaks as there is a knock on the door. I don't get up to open it nor do I speak to tell the person to come in. I just lay there. I can't talk to anyone right now. I just need to be alone. The door then opens and in walks Derek's mom.

"This is well was Derek's bedroom. I have always kept it the way it was after he left this house. I just couldn't bare not having my only son not living here anymore. I have always wished for him to have a good life. Have a good job, a wife, and kids. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I guess I was just in shock. I can tell you both really love each other and don't care about the age difference. I'm happy that you make my son happy, and I'm truly sorry for reacting the way I did. I hope we can forget this and get to know each other."

"I would like that very much. My mother isn't there for me and that is why Derek took me to see NYU and when he asked me to meet you the one thing I wished for was to have that mother daughter relationship I am missing in my life."

"Oh sweetheart I would love to be a mother to you. Don't hesitate ever to call me." She says before pulling me into a hug.

"Now let's go downstairs before my son starts worrying to much."

We head downstairs and as we walk past the den she shows me to walk in before she continues to the kitchen. I walk in a see Derek looking through a photo album. He hears me walk in and looks up.

"How was the talk with my mom?" Derek says eyeing me curiously.

I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist.

"It went really well. I think we will have a great relationship. I think I finally found that mother figure I have missed in my life."

"That's good. She is a great mom. She was just looking out for her son, but I reassured her what we have is real. It's good to see the two most important women in my life having a blossoming relationship."

"That's the hope in this."

"I'm sure my mom has lunch on the table and we need to leave soon to get home at a decent time tonight."

"Is it bad that I don't want to leave?"

"No and don't worry we will be here together soon enough."

After eating lunch with Derek's mom we have to say goodbye because we have to drive back to Boston. But before we say goodbye we look through some of the photo albums of Derek when he was little. He was a cute baby with a very cute butt.

"Wow it looks like someone didn't like to wear clothes." I say in between laughs of all the naked pictures of Derek.

"Yes it was very hard keeping clothes on him. Derek dear can I talk to you in the den for a minute?"

"Sure." He says to his mom before turning towards me and giving me a quick kiss on my cheek and unwrapping me from his arms.

DEREK'S POV

I follow my mom into the den leaving me to enjoy my naked baby pictures.

"I know it is way early and you guys are still hiding your relationship but I know one day you will need this." She says pulling a velvet box and opens it.

"Your father wanted me to give this to you for the right girl and you have definitely have found that girl. You need Meredith and she needs you. Don't loose what you two have. Cherish it because what you two have is rare."

"You have only known her for a few hours. How could you be so sure?"

"Mothers know best my dear. Now you listen to what I say now."

"Thank you mom. I love you." I say giving her a hug.

"I love you too dear."

MEREDITH'S POV

I look at Derek questioningly as he and his mom return to the kitchen. Derek has a big smile on his face a walks towards me and kisses me.

"I know you are really enjoying these pictures, but we really need to go."

"Yeah your right."

As we head towards the door to leave Derek's mom pulls me into a hug.

"Take care of my son. And make sure you two don't lose each other."

"I promise Carolyn."

"Oh sweetheart don't hesitate to call me mom."

"Ok bye mom. I will call you sometime this week."

When we arrive back to Boston we realize that it didn't take as long as we thought it would to drive home.

"Babe do you want to come over for a little bit?" He asks.

"I would love to."

We head over to his place and we decide to order pizza and watch a movie. It was a perfect way to end this perfect weekend getaway.


	7. Chapter 7

It's now the day before thanksgiving. Derek asked me to come with him to his mom's house and so we had to come up with a plan to get me out of town for a few days. But we didn't have to make something up. My mom is going to Seattle for a week long conference today so she will be gone, so I can escape Boston unnoticed.

The door bell rings and I open it to reveal Derek.

"Hey babe!" I say as I let him inside and shut the door.

"Hi. Ready to go?" He says after giving me a kiss hello.

"Yeah."

"You aren't nervous are you?"

"No of course not. Everyday for the last few months I have talked to your mom. And I love your mom. She is the mother I have been wanting since I was a kid."

"Good because my whole family will be there. But really you only have to meet three more sisters and you already got over the hump of meeting my mom. I just want to warn you Nancy is very well let's just say opinionated so don't take all to heart. She just likes to look out for her family."

"I think I can handle it."

"Well let's hit the road. Traffic is going to be rough."

We arrive at his mom's house. To our surprise there are no cars in the driveway. We go and get our bags out of the car and walk together into the house.

"Ma we're hear!" Derek calls.

"Derek! Meredith I didn't know you were coming. Derek why didn't you tell me she was coming?"

"It was a last minute thing. Her mom went to Seattle for a week today so she decided to go along with me and not spend Thanksgiving alone."

"Well I'm glad you're here."

"I'm happy to be here, but I don't know how much I will be of help in the kitchen because I can't cook to save my life."

"Well I'm sure you can chop vegetables so if we need you we will have you do that. Now the girls aren't set to arrive until supper time in a few hours. So why don't you to go upstairs and settle in."

We head upstairs to Derek's old room and unpack our bags.

"Ok I'm making a rule." I say.

"And what that might be I ask?"

"No sex while we are here."

"I figured." He says with a sad face.

"Don't give me that look."

"What look?"

"The look you give me when you want something especially sex."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Mhm sure. Well let's get downstairs before your mother starts to worry."

It is thanksgiving morning. I woke up this morning in Derek's arms and loud voices coming from downstairs. His sisters and their families had arrived. I get out of bed and get ready for the day. Derek eventually rolls out of bed and gets ready too. We head downstairs hand in hand and walk into the kitchen where his sisters are.

"Derek! It is so good to see you." A dark haired women younger than Derek says.

"Hey Lizzie."

"Derek who is this beside you?" Lizzie asks while the other two eye me up and down.

"This is Meredith, my girlfriend. Mer these are the other three sisters, Lizzie, Kathleen, and Nancy."

"Wow she is young. How old are you?" Says Nancy.

"Um well um I'm 18."

"What there is no way you are out of high school then. So wait a second here Derek are you dating one of your students. That isn't exactly legal. Do you know how much trouble you could get into?"

"We know and that is why we are very careful about it. We love each other and we know that this age difference isn't huge."

"Well I don't want to see your future go crushing down because of some stupid idiotic choice you have made."

"We are careful and nothing will ever come between our love for each other."

"Ok girls enough with the interrogation and help me with this meal." Carolyn says and I send her a grateful look.

"Now Derek your brother in-laws are out back with the kids so go out there and there is beer in the fridge. Meredith there are plenty of vegetables to be chopped so you can do that and we can have a little girl time together."

Up until lunch things were going pretty well. The three sisters were talking none stop with stories about Derek. I didn't think that they would like me especially with the circumstances of how Derek and I met.

Now gathered around the table we are going around saying what we are thankful for. I'm of course the luck person who gets to go first.

"Um well I haven't ever done this before but I am thankful for this wonderful man who has shown me so much love and giving me a real family."

Next it is Derek's turn.

"Well you did quite well with that. And I am thankful for the love and support I have received from all of you especially towards Meredith. Lastly I would like to thank thus beautiful woman next to me for loving me with all her heart and I don't know what I would do without you."

After everyone else says what they are thankful for we eat and all help wash dishes. The adults then gather in the living room to watch football while the kids go into the den to play with their toys.

I am sitting in Derek's lap trying to understand what is going on in the game.

"Babe do you want to go take a walk with me?" He whispers into my ear.

"Sure."

"Mom, Mer and I are going to go for a walk." Derek says as we walk out the front door.

We walk down the street holding hands after walking for awhile he navigates us towards a lake.

"I liked to come here when I was younger and think."

"Why are you showing me this?"

"Well because I wanted to ask you something, but I want to really do it later but I also want to do a little something now. So Meredith if you see a future together like I do please take this promise ring because I do want to marry you but it is to soon yet. So Meredith will you have a future with me with me eventually asking to marry you?"

"Yes of course!"


	8. Chapter 8

It's time to ring in the new year. This year has been life changing. I can't be more greatful for it, but this next year is the year I can't wait for. Only one more semester to go and we are free! I can't help though to look back on this year that changed my life forever...

I walk into my chemistry class the first day of my junior year. Christina is talking nonstop about the hot new anatomy teacher. I'm just in a daze because I had met a amazing guy last night at a party with some college friends. We ended up having sex that night in his car by the Boston harbor. We spent all night texting each other nonstop he was perfect and I wanted to keep seeing him, which isn't normal for me since I'm a one night stand kind of gal. During chemistry our chemistry teacher introduced us to the new anatomy teacher. My jaw dropped when I saw the same guy from last night walk in. He spotted me and smilied.

That night he came over to my house to figure something out.

"Hey." He said as I opened my front door.

"Hey come in."

"Wow nice house."

"Thanks. I live here with my mom. Well when she is here. Which is hardly ever."

"Why?"

"She is a doctor at Boston Gen. She is all wrapped into her work. Not much me."

"I'm sorry..."

"Yeah...it's lonely here."

"Look Mer I should have told you what I do because I knew you were in high school. But I don't want to lose you. After last night I don't know how I could ever walk away from you, but we need to figure something out together."

"I know and honestly when you walked into that classroom today I didnt care. I only have two more years of high school left and who knows where this will go. I do agree we need to make some rules because honestly I don't want you to get in trouble with having sex with a minor so I think we should hold off on sex until I turn 18 on Jan 3. I do want to have a relationship with you but can we please not involve sex in it until I'm 18."

"I'm fine with that. And another rule is no one can know about this. I need this job so that I can save enough money to go to med school which is what I really want to do."

"Yeah and I care about you so I want you to get your dreams."

"So friends...?"

"Well ya if that is what you want..."

"What do you mean?"

"We can still be boyfriend and girlfriend can't we?"

"I would love to be your boyfriend just no sex."

"Right, but we can still do this..." I say as I kiss him.

I smile as I think back to the first time we became boyfriend and girlfriend. It was the moment my life changed and I can now look towards the future.

"...5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Happy New Year!" Christina Derek and I all shout. Before I lean over and kiss Derek.

To a new year...

A/N Sorry this is short but someone requested flashbacks and I'm having a real big writers block with this story. I'm always open for suggestions!


	9. Chapter 9

Ugh another fucking day of school. I hate school right now. I just want to be done with all of it. The only thing that is getting me through each day is Derek. He is seriously being amazing. My mom left Boston and got a new job in Seattle and left me to do whatever I want with the house. She also told me that she won't be returning but will wire money to my account every month for me to pay for everything. The house was already payed off so I plan on selling it once Derek and I move to New York, hopefully. I still haven't heard back from NYU. I was supposed to fine out last week, but never got a letter in the mail. I'm so nervous that I won't get in and will have to find somewhere else that is close to go, which I don't want to do.

I walk downstairs after putting on a red sweater with a scarf, jeans, and ugg boats. It smeels like heaven in the kitchen and I am greated by Derek making french toast.

"Morning babe."

"Morning." I say walking over to him and giving him a kiss.

"Breakfast is almost ready. The coffee is all made so get yourself a cup and go sit and I will bring you breakfast."

After my mom moved to Seattle it was very quite in this big house. Derek was already spending the night almost every night and after the end of the year when his rent went up he decided to move in with me so that I wasn't as lonely and I thought it was a waste for him to be paying rent on a house when he is basically living here all the time.

"Happy Valentine's day babe." Derek says as he sets the plate of french toast infront of me.

"Oh my god I totally forgot it was Valentine's Day."

"Don't worry. I have a amazing surprise planned for tonight and alls I want is for you to be there with me and maybe even throw in some dirty hot sex." He says with a smirk.

"Always looking for reasons to dirty everything up, but I will happily be there tonight wherever there is."

"Well sorry to cut this short, but I need to get going. I'll see you in class. Love you."

"Love you too." I say as we kiss goodbye.

I walk into my favorite class of the day Anatomy. Derek is turned around writing something on the board. Cristina waves me over to where she is sitting.

"Hey." I say sitting down in the desk next to her.

"Hey does mcdreamy have plans for tonight?"

"He said it is a surprise he won't tell me anything."

"Hmm well I was going to say if you guys wanted to hangout a bunch of us are going bowling, but I doubt He wants you ditching him especially on Valentine's Day."

"Yeah sorry, but don't forget our weekly Saturday night movie and game night tomorrow."

"Wouldn't forget it."

*Bell Rings*

"Ok class I'm in the giving mood today. I was going to assign a three page essay for Monday, but I am sure you all have big Valentine's Day weekend plans and even I do, so I have have decided to make it due Tuesday, but that does not mean that you must wait until Monday night to do it. Take some time out of your weekend and atleast start it. I will be taking my time out of my weekend to grade your quizzes, so put everyth..." There is a knock at the door.

"Hi I have a delivery for a Meredith Grey." Says a flower delivery man.

"That would be me." I say getting up to get the flowers from him.

After he leaves I go back to my seat and read the card.

'_Happy Valentine's Day Babe. i love you so much and I am so lucky to have you in my life. Tonight just where something casual, but warm. i will pick you up at 7. Love D. XOXO'_I look up and smile as Derek hands out our quizzes. During the quiz I can't help but look up at him. He always seems to know when I look at him because he always looks up and makes eye contact with me. At this moment in time I don't care if someone notices us because I am way to in love with him right now.

After class is lunch and I sit next to Cristina, Alex, Owen, and Izzie.

"Mer you two need to be more careful if you don't want to get caught. You too were basically having eye sex during our quiz today." Cristina says shoveling food into her mouth.

"I know but he sent me these gorgeous flowers with this sweet note and I just am so in love with him and I just feel bad that I didn't get him anything because I totally forgot what day it was and he is being so wonderful today and I don't know what to get him, but I want to get him somethign because he deserves it. He has given me this life that I never thought would ever happen. And I want to thank him for that. Sure I will probably thank him for years and years for giving me a life that I wanted for so long so what should I do because I am freaking out here."

"Whoa Mer calm down. What does he want more in the world besides you?" Says Alex.

"A family."

"Ok well that won't probably be happening for a few years so what else besides that."

"Umm well he has always loved dogs and fishing. He is always looking at fishing trips that he can't go on because he is saving money for med school."

"Well there you go. Buy him a fishing trip to somewhere that has great fishing for the both of you during spring break."

"Thank you thank you Alex. I am going to go to the library for great fishing vacations during that time. I'll see you guys later." I say walking out of the cafeteria.

*Knock Knock*

There is a knock at my bedroom door as I finish putting on my comfy hiking gear. Derek hinted me in a text that I should prepare for a hike.

"Hey what are you doing?" I say laughing as I open the door and Derek is standing on the other side.

"I said that I would pick you up at 7 and it is 7 and since we live together I can't really pick you up at the front door."

"Well your are way to cute."

"Hmm well your chariot awaits my lady."

"Wow Derek seriously this is way to beautiful. When did you do all of this?" I say looking around at the beautiful night time picnic that was surronded by candles that we had just enjoyed.

"I came out here during my lunch break with a friend from high school and he helped set them up. He came out here right before we got here and lit all of the candles."

"This is amazing thank you. Now who is this friend and why haven't I met him yet?"

"Oh trust me you will meet him tomorrow. We are having lunch with him tomorrow at his place. He knows about our situation and is understanding about not being seen together in public."

"Wow we have a long day tomorrow. I think our final celebration tonight might have to be postponed."

"Oh no it won't I have every intention of taking you to bed and having my way with you."

"Hmm we will see. Oh before I forget I have something for you...Oh here it is." I then hand him the envelope.

"Mer seriously I told you I don't need anything."

"Just open it."

"Babe seriously this is seriously the best gift someone has given to me thank you."

"We leave the friday before spring break after school. We will have a romantic getaway for the both of us."

"I love going away with ou thank you." He says kissing me with nothing but passion.

**A/N So so so sorry for taking so long to update. I have been trying to figure out what to do. I am trying to get through the school year fast so that we can get on with them not having to jump through so many obstacles. And on a side not I am so terribly sorry for Patrick and his family in this difficult time. I never saw this coming at all and I'm so sad that your marriage is coming to an end. **


End file.
